


careless whispers

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, PTSD, Subs, Tickling, doms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Seventeen year old Freddie is sold to a business man as a Sex slave,he has a dentist as a brother,Roger is his brother and a dentist,Freddie would usually get a check up and cleaning.Roger finds out Freddie has been sold as a sex slave from John,his dental assistant.Freddie has PTSD from watching his sister being killed,he has a service dog.Brian is made fully aware of this.Freddie's 'Boyfriend' Paul Prenter so happens to be a dentist too.he sells freddie to brian.in the world of Omega's and alphas.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Platonic!Freddie/Paul prenter
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Dental exam room: _ **

** _Brians room:_ **

** _Freddie's room:_ **

** _Brian's Mansion:_ **

** _Royal Sussex County hospital/Mental hospital:_ **

** _Max,Freddies service dog:_ **

** _Cast:_ **

** _Freddie:17(Sex slave,PTSD)_ **

** _Roger:28(dentist)_ **

** _......................................................................_ **

** _Paul Prenter:29(Dentist,Father to Freddie,took him in when Freddie saw his sister get murdered)._ **

** _......................................................._ **

** _Brian May:30(Business man)_ **

** _John Deacon:Twenty six(Dental assistant)_ **

** _Kashmira(Freddie sister):17_ **

** _Kareem(Freddies half brother):19_ **

** _Seventeen year old Freddie is sold to a business man as a Sex slave,he has a dentist as a brother,Roger is his brother and a dentist,Freddie would usually get a check up and cleaning.Roger finds out Freddie has been sold as a sex slave from John,his dental assistant.Freddie has PTSD from watching his sister being killed,he has a service dog.Brian is made fully aware of this.Freddie's 'Boyfriend' Paul Prenter so happens to be a dentist too.he sells freddie to brian.  
_ **

** _Roger does find out in this chapter!_ **

** _..........................................................._ **

** _October 12th 1990,Monday_ **

**_ Freddies p.o.v _ **

Hey,i'm Freddie,i'm seventeen with PTSD,i had watched my sister get murdered by the mafia when i was Twelve,she was eleven.back in _**1984**._that's what caused my PTSD,i have an older brother,his name is Roger,he's a dentist.so is my 'boyfriend' Paul,he's a dentist,i hate him really,but today was gonna change my life,i have a service dog,Max,he's a german shepherd.

I currently use a sparkly blue vest for him and an over the shoulder leash."Freddie!",Paul screeched,i walk downstairs,my triggers for my PTSD is hearing gunshots,loud noises."yes?",i say,clearly half asleep from just waking up,i'm only in a hoodie and jeans."i'm selling you",he says."what?!",i say."Deal with it",he spat,he slapped me. 

he dragged me down to the court,where i would meet my master,i have long hair,i have my bag with me,Max with me,all i have in my bag is clothes,paci,teddy,blanky,leashes,vests. Paul pushed me into the car,i heard gunshots,i curled up in the backseat.Max forced my legs down,putting his chin on my thigh,i pet him between the ears,i wipe my eyes.

"you know i hate being mean to you",Paul says.i couldn't talk.he puts his hand on my knee.Stroking gently."i'm not trying to be Mean Freddie",he says,Paul can be nice sometimes,he's aware of my PTSD and what happened.it affected me alot."come sit with me",he says,"Max,down",he obeyed.

I sat in the passenger side.Paul is Twenty nine,Twelve year age difference. "look at me",he says,i do."i didn't mean to yell earlier,i can't handle you anymore Freddie,you're too smart for me,way to cheeky,i don't want to let you go,take my number IF you need me",he says,his eyes darkening.I nodded.he tilted my chin.

"I miss her so much",i say.Paul put his forehead on mine,gently kissed my lips.We got out the car,I hook Max's leash onto his vest,then use the over the shoulder one.I grab my bag."come on",Paul says,he held his hand out,i took it.

I felt his thumb,stroking my knuckles."Freddie,i know i was harsh,i only wanted to keep you safe,you were so young,i still want to keep you safe now,give the clinic a call if you need anything,Either me or Roger will answer if you need one of us",he says,i nodded,wiping my eyes.We walked into the courthouse,i heard loud noises,like yelling,arguing,i whimper,quickly putting myself in Paul's side. 

his arm wrapped around me.he did keep me safe when he found me beside my sister.....

he took me in.I've lived with him for those five years."Freddie,its okay",he says."scared",i squeak.he sat me down."here,i want you to have it Freddie,you'll have something of me",he says,his bandana,baby blue,he wrapped it around my neck,doing it up,not to tight. he hugged me,the door slammed open,i jumped,curling tighter into Paul,to me Paul was a father.

he did yell sometimes but not at me,only at others when i had a bad day,or got insulted in public with him."Brian,do you mind not doing that",paul says.he tilts my chin,i wipe my eyes."i'm gonna miss you too",he says.

"Freddie.......this is Brian,he'll be taking over,he's nice,wealthy,stuck up",Paul says,he caught my smile."i saw that",he says."D d d do you really have to go?",i ask quietly"yes i do",he says.I nodded,sighing."i'll always check on you",he says."Paul,stay awhile,i don't mind",my new master says.

"Freddie,deep breaths,like Dr Alpin showed you",Paul says,i do."in and out",he says.it took time for me to calm down."i really should be going but.....",paul looked at me"i mean it,stay awhile,you can go once little one is more comfortable around me",my new master says,i was scared,i sat on the desk in the room."So Freddie",my new master says.Paul stood by the desk. 

I didn't look my new master in the eye."tell me,what do you like to do?",he asked,"go on Freddie,its alright",Paul says".....I.......i uh",i stammer."i like drawing......cuddling on bad days",i say.Paul came to me ,he tied my hair back for me,being gentle."favourite drink?"he asked.I look at paul,"chamomile,honey tea",paul says for me.

Gunshots again,i jumped.Max bounds to me.I went into a PTSD episode.sliding down the desk,crying.Max forcing himself onto my lap."give us a few",Paul says to my new master.Paul wiped my tears gently."follow my breathing",i nodded.in and out.this one took longer for me to calm down."Brian,come back in",Paul softly says,trying not to trigger me.I sat on the desk.

"have you taken your medication?",Paul asked,i shyly shook my head"you know what i say Freddie",he says.i nodded,he got out a couple pills.gave them to me,i swallow with water.

"Freddie,best place to go to calm down?",my new master asked.i look at Paul again."well,he loves to go to the lake behind the house,to calm down",Paul says."Freddie,are you scared of me?",my new master asked,i shyly nod."i'm not that scary",he says"he's like a teddy bear",paul says."Freddie,i really gotta go,Rogers gonna have my job if i don't turn up",he says."Don't go please",i whimper.

"Tell you what?i'll take you over to Brian's,then are you gonna let me leave?",he asked,i nodded.We go out to paul's car.I got in the passenger side,Max in the backseat.we drove behind my new master's car.a rolls royce.

I kept the bandana around my neck.We pulled up outside."Freddie",paul says"i don't you to leave!",i cry."i have to,Rogers gonna have my job,if i don't turn up",he says,kissing the top of my head."I promise to come and visit",he says.he walked me up to the door.My new master waiting."be good Freddie,be brave,i'll always love you",he says.

"keep him safe Brian",paul says."just as long as he obeys to my rules",my new master says."be careful with what you say around him",Paul warned him.i saw the familiar car of Roger."Freddie,go",paul says,i do,Paul left,he gave me a sad look.I stood there,Max by me.my new master puts a hand on my shoulder."come on",he says.

We walk inside"its scary at first,i understand",he says."did you like it with Paul?",he asked,i nodded."don't be scared to talk to me",he says."what things don't you like?",he asked"yelling,gunshots,loud noises",i say.

"how old are you Freddie?",he asked."S s seventeen",i stammer."i'm not gonna hurt you",he says.i put my bag down,keeping max on his leash."if you want,i wont make you do anything but maybe you could help make dinner?",he offered,i shy smile crept onto my face"i....i uh i'd like that",i admit.he offered his hand,i took it once letting Max free of his leash.

he helped me up onto the kitchen counter."what would Paul usually make?",he asked."Chicken Parmesan",i say quietly."want to help me make it?",he asked.I nodded shyly.Max still stayed by my side.I helped make dinner. 

**_ Rogers p.o.v _ **

I'm Roger,i have a seventeen year old Brother,Freddie.he's my pride and joy,yet he had watched his sister be murdered when he was Twelve from then on,he's been living with my coworker,Paul.Paul is nice,he treats Freddie like his own.Speak of the devil."ah paul nice of you to turn up",i say"just dropped Freddie off at school",he says."where is he?",i ask"at school",he says.

"Roger!",My assistant,John called."mm",i hums"look at this",he says.

**_ Freddies p.o.v _ **

We sat down to eat,a million thoughts going through my head."are you scared?",he asked,i nodded.i felt him brush hair from my face,i felt Max nudge my leg."what's wrong?",he asked,i ignored the question.Finished eating.I picked at the left overs.

I let him take the plate."Freddie?",i hear his soft voice call,bringing me from my thoughts,i looked at him,i had been crying over my sister.then gunshots were heard,"POLICE open up!",yelling,that was triggering my PTSD.

"Want to go and calm down for a bit?",he asked.i nodded,he took me to his room."give me a call if you need me,okay?",he says"o okay",i stammer.he left the door open a little.I heard yelling,gunshots.max came to me.He lay across my thighs,i cried into my arms."its okay Freddie",i tell myself.I peeked my head out.I was scared.

They were yelling.I was crying,its a massive trigger.Max was calming me down.My new master came in.he bent down in front of me,wiped away my tears softly."do you trust me?",he asked,i nodded.i try to stand,my legs gave out.It always happens are a PTSD episode.he lifted me by my armpits.

"its okay",he says.he put me on his hip,i nervously wrap my arms around his neck,my legs around his middle."Its okay",he says.he took me downstairs."Freddie?are you scared around me?",he asked,i shook my head."i....i trust you",i say."that's good",he says."i'll never hurt you",he says."I promise",he smiles.

I saw Roger's car outside along with police.I hid my face away my new masters neck."what's wrong?",he asked softly"i'm scared",i admit."i understand its all new",he says.I yawned,rubbing my eyes."POLICE Open up!",i heard them yelling,that made me cling more.the door got kicked in,spooking me.max came to me,as my new master,Brian puts me on the sofa in the massive living room.Max jumped onto my lap,laying on my thighs."Freddie",i hear Roger say."Never said you could come in",Brian,my new master says,defending me.

"Freddie,you're coming with me",Roger says,i ignored him,Max moved from my lap.i got up,walked to my master,put myself in his side,feeling his arm wrap around me.i clung onto his hand."you need to leave",he says to the police and my dentist brother."Not without Freddie",Roger says."he's staying here",Brian says,i whimpered.

they eventually leave."bedtime then",he says.

**_ october 13th 1992,Tuesday _ **

I woke up in the spare room of the mansion."Good morning",i look up."Feeling better?",he asked,i nodded shyly.He left the room so i could get dressed.I put on a hoodie and jeans,socks.i brushed Max's fur.I put his vest on him.I have my own private bathroom,i brush my teeth,flossed them,brushed my hair after spitting out the toothpaste.

I look at myself in the mirror. _So weak_.

I wipe my tears.I heard the door open,i walk to my bed."i've got a business meeting,Paul's coming over to watch you",he says,i nodded.he kissed my cheek.he left for his meeting,i went to wander around the house.its confusing."Freddie?",Paul,i bolted to him.

"whoa there!",he says."miss me?",he asked"mm",i hum."how was your first night?",he asked."scary",i admit."did he hurt you?",Paul asked"No",i say."i heard what happened",he says."are you okay?",he asked,i nodded.

"he made them leave",i say."did you have an episode?",he asked,i nodded.not even five minutes after my master left,the front door slams open."bad day may?",Paul asked"lost another Client",my Master says.I'm scared of the dentist but Paul has helped me get over that fear.

I knew he had set me up for a check up."I'm gonna get Freddie to the dentist for a check up",Paul says."its alright Freddie",he says."do it here,i have a spare dental office,that i'll never use",my master says.I stayed quiet.I felt paul lift me up by my armpits,startling me a little.

"its okay Freddie,i'm only gonna give you a quick check up",he says,i nodded."Paul....",i say quietly"yes?",he says"i'm scared",i say"no need to be scared Freddie,its gonna be quick,i promise",he says.i felt paul kiss my cheek,rub my back.Brian(my new master) walked us to the dental office,he kept in the house.Paul lays me on the dental chair.

Brian leaves the room."Well well well if it isn't Prenter",John,my brothers assistant."ah john",Paul says.i pull max back by his collar."Sit max",i say quietly."Freddie,you're coming with me",John says to me.i whimper.

the chair leaned back,i took a deep breath to settle my nerves."Open wide Freddie",Paul says,i do,not letting my nerves take over.Paul stuck to his promise.


	2. What do you mean rules?!

** _Freddies collar:_ **

** _Brians bathroom(main bathroom):_ **

**_ Omega's:Freddie,John _ **

**_ Alphas:Brian _ **

**_ Beta's:Paul Prenter,Roger Taylor _ **

** _October 13th 1992,Tuesday,Midday_   
**

_** Freddie's p.o.v ** _

After Paul finished my check up,the chair was sat up"see?Nothing to be scared of",he says.He put me on his hip,my arms around his neck,legs around his waist."so?did he behave?",my master asked"Good as gold",paul says.then master says he has a playroom in the house,my eyes lit up."there he is!",Paul says.Brian took me to the playroom,i look around."its okay Freddie",he says.

"I i'm scared",i whimper."you're safe here with me",he says."i would like to go over rules",he says,i nodded.We go over to his room.He sat me on the bed.

"I want you to call me sir,only if you feel comfortable,Always use the safeword when you feel like you want to stop.Fail to obey to these rules results in punishment of my choice.Bedtime is nine.Dinner is always the minute i get back from work",he says,i nodded."any swearing towards me is also punishment,disrupt my meetings.punishment",he says.

I nodded."i want you to wear a collar",he growled.I swallowed hard."okay?",he says"y yes s sir",i stammer.I stayed there.I heard yelling downstairs.that triggered my PTSD.i brought my knees to my chest,crying.Sir(Brian) came back in.i felt his arm wrap around me.he comforts me through it."its okay Freddie",he cooed softly.

i felt a fluffy collar being put around my neck"Want me to braid your hair?",he asked,i nodded shyly,blushing,i sat in front of him,he brushed my hair out.Then braided it."you look so handsome",he cooed,i blushed.i know he has a business meeting today.I snuck under the table deciding to already break a rule,he sat down.

I teased his trousers down along with his boxers.He looked down at me,I smile.i teased him.I licked up the vein of his throbbing cock.i felt something on my hand.i wack his leg,i motion to my hand.he moved off my hand.I wrap my hand around his length,pumping him slowly,after an hour of teasing,i felt myself dozing.

I pull his boxers up,tucking him back in,trousers too.I dozed off against his leg,i felt his hand hand in my hair."Freddie,",i hear sir say.I let him pick me up.i felt myself be laid on a bed.

Hours passed,i look to the bedroom door,curling up under the duvet."kitten?",sir...."you're getting punished for disrupting my meeting",he says."words kitten",he softly says."Yes sir",i say."i'm going to spank you,okay?",he says"yes sir",i obey.he sat down on the bed,peppered my head in kisses.while feeling him pull down my boxers.

"count for me",he says"yes sir",i say.

he lands the first swat.

"One!thank you sir!",i say.

"Good boy",he praised.

We did this until we got to ten.i felt his hand rubbing my back.as he puts the soothing salve on my burning tooshie."good boy kitten,you took it so well",he says."thank you sir",i thank him."would my little Kitten like a bath?",he asked"yes sir",i say.

"at least you trust me",he says."mm",i hum."i'll call you when its ready",he says.I nodded.I think i'm gonna like it here."Kitten!",he called minutes after,i walk to the bathroom,already topless."boxers too",he says.i was a little insecure,he let me keep them on."in you get Kitten",he says.i did as i was told.he washed my hair for me"relax Kitten",he tells me.

I do.his finger running through my hair."i'll get you anything you want",he says."R really?",i shyly asked"Really",he smiles."go pick out new clothes",he says.i dry off first,new boxers.he had filled my closet with new clothes."need help?",he asked,standing in the doorway"y yes s sir",i stammer. 

He knows i do group therapy for my PTSD.he helps me pick out an outfit."what about this adorable hoodie",he suggested,i nodded,i put it on.I picked out blue jeans."go brush your teeth",he says"yes sir",i say.i went into my bathroom,brushed my teeth,used the mouthwash.

"Kitten?Come on",he called,i walk to him."S sir?",i say"mm",he hums,he knows what i mean when i go silent,we had to get to my therapy.he took off my collar.i got my trainers on."take them off",he says."w why?",i ask.he held up new ones."thank you sir",i say,my eyes beaming.i put them on."ready to go kitten?",he asked"yes sir!",i say. 

"call me daddy outside of the house",he says."yes daddy",i smile.the first time in years i don't have to force a smile.i felt his arm curl around me,his fingers tapping against my side.we got into his car,a rolls royce."don't worry,he's in the car too",he says,Max,i got him to lick my hand.

i do my seatbelt.I gulped,i saw Rogers car,i had been wearing my baseball cap,Paul had got me for my sweet sixteenth birthday.then sirens,that's really triggering.I took a deep breath.Max jumped from the back into my lap."down boy",i say,he does,head on my leg."what's wrong?",Brian asked me."b brothers car.....he knows",i say quietly.

"I wont let him hurt you,i'll keep you safe,i promise",he says,kissing my head.We pulled up outside the hospital,when......yelling happens,i try not to cry."POLICE",got yelled,i whimper.

"D daddy, u up",i stammer."okay",he says.he picked me up,holding me to his chest.he kissed my cheek,cups my cheek.he stroked my cheek.wipes my tears."its okay,i wont let you get hurt",he says."you're beautiful Kitten",he cooed."r really?",i asked."really",he says.

"put the boy down",a cop says,he does gently,keeping his arm around me,Max still in the car.I saw Roger get out of his car with John."Freddie,come with me,he'll hurt you",John says.i didn't know what to say."its okay Kitten if you wanna go",he says.i shook my head ."you want to stay with me?",he asked,i nodded"trust you",i say.

"okay",he says."Well,he wants to stay with me",Brian says."kid,you're coming with us!",the cop yells,i jumped"stop yelling",Brian says,trying to calm me down."shh,its okay kitten",he says.we walked into the hospital,cop following.i stayed buried into my masters side."its okay kitten",he says.we go straight to my group therapy.

he held my cap."its alright",he says,he stood in the doorway.

**_ Brians p.o.v _ **

I'll do anything to keep my kitten safe,well i'm Brian,famous business man,billionaire with a mansion.right now my kitten,my sub lives with me.I promised to keep him safe.Right now,i have a cop and his 'Brother' trying to take him away from me."Brian,give my fucking brother back,you're a fucking whore,i know what you did",Roger says,we use to be friends.

"hmm no,he's happy with me,haven't hurt him,i keep him safe,i know about his PTSD and what happened unlike you,you were never there,Paul was,he cared for Freddie like his own son,why don't you fuck off",i say,trying not to snap.Or yell.

**_ Freddies p.o.v _ **

I heard them talking,i don't know what about ,my breathe stopped,gunshots,i turn around,the cop had fired.I bolted to my master.he picked me up,i squealed."D don't drop me",i say"i wont",he says.he ran,"i wont let them hurt you",he says."i promise",he says.they chased after us.we got in the car.all the memories came back of Kashmira.

"what's wrong Kitten?",he asked"i miss my sister",i sigh."talk to me",he says."s she was the best sister i could ask for,until the fucking mafia had to kill her in front of me! they made me watch,i was Twelve when she was killed,she was eleven",i say. Crying."Oh kitten",he says.he kissed my forehead."they made me fucking watch it happen,that's when i met Paul",i sigh.

"he was seventeen and took care of me",i say."ready to go home",he asked,i nodded."once we get home,i'll run you a relaxing bath",he says."i i'd like that",i say.he pulled into his massive drive.we got out the car of course the cops and Roger had followed us.my master ran me a bath."kitten",he says"mm",i hum. 

"what scent do you want?",he asked."i have honey,lavender,Vanilla,fruit",he says."Honey",i smile."okay then",he says."in you get",he says.I do."i bet that feels nice",he says"mm sir",i hum."what was your sister like?",he asked"very cute,my uh mother loved us both before my sister got killed,then Paul took me in,he cared for me.fought for custody of me when Roger tried to get me off him",i say. 

"all that matter is you're safe with me",he says."S sir?",i say"mm",he hums"i i kinda like it here,i really wanna stay with you",i say"you are staying with me",he says."i already promised to get you anything you want",he says.Max came in.

"stuff to do with sex,use a safeword if you want to stop,i will be using handcuffs on you,anything,sex toys",he says,i went red."awe",he teased.he got me out the bath,dried me off with a fluffy towel.Making me giggle."why're you giggling",he asked"it tickles!",i squeal.

"oh?",he smirked.i got my boxers on,hoodie on and jogging bottoms."get back here Kitten!",he calls after me"never sir!",i giggled.i ran.he chased me,arm around me."don't you ever run from me again",he growled into my ear,i looked down."someone's eager",he says."sir",i whined.

"Shh",he shushed me"are you sure you want to go through with this?",he asked,i nodded."okay,i'll be gentle",he coos.he lays me on his bed.he eased my boxers down."restrain me sir!",i say.

"you don't demand",he says."okay",he says"yes sir",i say."good boy",he says,stroking my cheek."you're adorable",he purred.he teased me.Swirling his tongue around my cock tip.i bucked.he pushed my hips down. 

"don't make me handcuff you",he says,trailing a finger down my chest.it tickled once he got to my stomach."are you okay with sex toys?",he asked"yes sir",i obey"there's my good boy",he purred.he got out a vibrator?

"its okay"he cooed.he turns it on."its okay",he cooed.he put it against my balls,i gasped."does that feel good kitten?",he asked"yes sir it does",i say."good",he cooed again."Sir?",he looked up at me"c c can i i kiss you?",i slightly stammer"you don't have to ask",he says,putting his forehead to mine.he attached his lips to mine gently.

I hum into his mouth.i bucked again as he lightly wiggled his finger under my balls."is Freddie ticklish on his little balls",he teased"N No sir",i say slightly embarrassed"i don't like lying boys",he says.he did it again,i scrunch my nose"tell me truth are you ticklish?",he asked."yes sir,i am",i say.

"that's what i wanted to hear",he says.he put a strand of hair behind my ear."you'll love living with me",he says."I heard you're boring",i tease"really?!",he says"mm",i smile"i am not boring!",he says.before tickling my sides making me let out laughter.

he pins my arms above me so i can't stop him."you have the cutest giggles",he says.I blushed while he tickled me.

he pulled up my boxers and jogging bottoms."Sir?c can we cuddle?",i shyly ask"of course kitten",he cooed.i go and brush my teeth,waited for him,we go downstairs,i yawned,rubbing my eyes cutely.the doorbell rang,"go lay on the sofa,i wont be a minute",he says,tilting my chin to kiss my cheek.

"okay sir",i say."call me Brian",he says,i nodded."you don't have to always call me sir",he cooed.i nodded"blankets are in my room,under the bed!",he calls.i ran up to his room,found the blankets,i took a big one,went downstairs,wrapped it around my neck,i had taken off the bandana,its on my bed. 

i froze the minute noticing Roger and John."let them in",i mutter."Are you sure Kitten?",he asked,i nodded.he swooped me off my feet.he threw me onto the sofa playfully,i squeal.he pounced,tickling my sides once again"N no!St stop!",i giggle.

"so soon",he teased."Brian",Roger says.i sat up,still having after giggles."i know what you did to Adam",he says."w w what i is he talking about?",i ask"don't worry about it kitten",Brian says."up to bed",he says"i'm not tired",i whine,he raised an eyebrow at me"what time was bedtime?",he asked."Nine",i say"good boy,up to bed",he says. 

i finally gave in.he kissed my forehead."goodnight",he says."say it",he grins,"goodnight.....Sir"i say."Roger,John",i nod.I went up to bed.i yawned.Max moved onto his blanket on the floor.I lay in bed,pulled the duvet over me,turned off the lamp.

**_ October 14th 1992,Wednesday _ **

I heard talking,i got up,dressed,brushed my teeth as to not disobey Brian.i put on my smart clothes,he was taking me to see his parents today,i was nervous,i admit."Knock knock",he says"Come in sir",i say"good morning",he smiles,kissing my cheek"nervous?",he asked.I nodded."they'll love you kitten",he says."i promise",he says,kissing my cheek again.

i brushed my hair out."you look stunning",he compliments."thank you",i say."good boy,using your manners",he says."you're much more talkative",he says"i trust you,i feel safe around you",i say."Roger and John are here",he rolls his eyes,i giggle.We walked downstairs,i'm in a suit,he corrects my tie."there we go handsome",he says.i put my shoes on,smart shoes,he did them up for me."ready to go?",he asked"mmhmm",i hummed.

"where are you taking him?",John demands"don't Yell John,or i'll do what i did to Adam",Brian says.(A/N:Brian had killed Adam because Adam was a close friend of Roger and John knowing about what happened with Freddie).


	3. the parents

**_ October 14th 1992,Wednesday _ **

_ **Freddie** **'** **s p.o.v** _

Brian and i got in the car,Roger and John had to follow us."i'm scared",i admitted"its gonna be okay Kitten",he says."i promise",he says"if they say anything mean,we can leave",he says.

Max licked my hand.We got going,he drove out of the mansion gates.after an hour and a half,we soon arrived"wakey wakey kitten",he purred.I yawned."we're here",he cooed,we got out the car,i grab Max's leash.he knocked on the door.Roger and John stood by their car."Sir,please make them stop staring",i say,he nods"Roger,John,stop staring,its really making him uncomfortable with you staring",he says.

A woman answered the door."Brian",she says"Mother",he says."who's the slut",she asked"Mother,this is Freddie ,the boy i've told you about",he says."Ma'am",i say trying to be polite."ah Taylor,deacon",she says."Mother!",Brian says.

"go sit in the car,calm down",he says,i nodded,i do,door open.i took deep breaths.i heard them talking,then the police show up."Kid,come with us",they say,i refused.

"stay away from him!",Brian says.before i knew it,Roger had grabbed me."Brian!",i scream."let him go!"Brian says."get in the car",John says"no",i spat."you've no clue what i've been through,i feel safe and protected around Brian",i say.

"you're a sex slave,that's the whole point,that's why Paul left you!",John yelled."Stop it!",i scream,PTSD episode.Brian came to me,picked me up,shushed me,cooing."its alright Kitten,i'm here",he says.he sat me in his car.gave me my medication for my PTSD,antidepressants."there you go",he cooed.

"in and out",he says.I do"deep breath in,hold it"he says,"i'm okay",i say"are you sure kitten?",he asked,stroking my cheek,i kiss his palm."roger,John you need to leave",Brian says to them.i saw Paul's car"what the fuck is going on?!",he asked"Paul!",i say."Freddie",he says.i ran to him,he hugs me.

"has Brian been taking care of you?",he asked,i nodded."i have Paul,i stuck to the promise,i keep him safe,set him rules,he obeys",Brian smiled."you look so handsome",Paul says."meeting my parents for the first time,didn't go as planned",my master says."Mother",he says.Brian held me to his side."Mother,this is Freddie,the boy i'm taking care of",he says.

"sorry for the rudeness Brian,but you haven't been here in years",she says"i'm a billionaire",he says.I had been on my phone ,an old friend had got in touch with me.Jacques(Jac)."Kitten",Brian says in a warning tone.I put my phone away.

"come in",the woman says.Brian hooks his arm around me."so how long have you been living together?"she asked."Paul dropped him off to me,two days ago,he's settling in",Brian says.I tug on his sleeve."mm",he hums"wanna go home",i mutter."okay",he says.

I sat in the backseat on my phone.

_( **Jacques,** Freddie **)**_

_**"bonjour,Freddie"** _

_"hello Jac"_

_**"jacques,Combien den putains,de fois dois je te corriger?"** _

_"Mon coeur,I live with a Thirty year old man,"_

_**"you what?"** _

_"finally got you talking english,yes,he is taking care of me,my sister was murdered in 1984! "_

_**"ah yes,....."** _

_"tell me,did your family do it!"_

_**"YES,my family killed you fucking sister,they were meant to get you but no,i spared you Freddie,in hope i would see you again!"** _

_"feel free to.Im Damaged anyway,PTSD,im on antidepressants,I hate your family and your Mafia"_

_**"well,they are on the look for you!"** _

_"What?"_

_**"you better be careful"** _

_**.................................. ** _

That scared me a lot,"Kitten!",Brian says."phone",he says,i gave it to him,i let him read the messages between Jacques and i."Freddie",he says.

"look at me",i do knowing the warning tone."why are talking to him Freddie?",he asked."i i'd rather not talk about it",i say"tell me kitten,i know you're upset",he says."he used to be a lover before his family killed my sister,then he set them out to get me,Paul took me in before they could,i had told him...",i admit."Kitten,tonight,early bedtime,seven tonight,dinner at six",he says,i nodded.we got home,i ran inside."Kitten!",he says,as i tripped,landing arm first,my right arm.

i rolled onto my back"i'm okay sir",i say."get up",he says,i do."liar",he says."show me Kitten",he says.i reluctantly do."that's fractured",he says,i whimper."its okay",he cooed.He took me to the hospital,the children's Hospital."Daddy,it hurts",i whimper"i know kitten",he cooed."Freddie Prenter?",i was called.Paul had changed my last name to his.

We walked into the Children's Unit.I was told to wait,the nurse came to us,Brian tells her what happened,off to X ray,we had to wait for it to come back,in that time,i cuddled up on his lap.he ran his hand through my hair."i know it hurts kitten",he says. The nurse came back,he puts a tight splint on my right arm.

We go out to the car.i got my phone back.then Jacques texted me again and again with his little threats.

**_.......................... _ **

_( **Freddie,** George)._

_"F Freddie?!"_

_**"hey George,miss me?"** _

_"yes i fucking do,five years,five fucking years"_

_**"my sister got murdered in 1984,i got taken in at twelve,im seventeen"** _

_"eighteen"_

_**"i miss you"** _

_"i miss you too Freddie"_

_**"when i can see you?"** _

_"today if you want,im in london"_

_**"okay......be aware,i live with someone older than both of us,he is really nice!(Adress:xxx xxx)** _

_**........................................ ** _

"sir?",i pipe up."yes Kitten",he says"c c could i i have a f friend o over",i stammered."of course",he smiles.I invited George over,we pulled into the mansion."Paul's living with us now",he says"really?!",i ask"Really Kitten",he says,ruffling my hair. I sat by the bay window.i saw a car pull up,then i realise its George's parents car.

They walk up to the door,i ran to get my smart clothes on"Don't run!",my master warned.Brian's already in his suit,he hasn't had time to change.I put on my white button up,bow tie,waist coat,blue,black dress pants.

I walk downstairs.I know how formal George's parents are.the doorbell rang,Max was to stay by my side.My master opened the door,he had put my collar around my neck."Mr and Mrs Panayiotou,nice to see you again",i say."oh my,Freddie,is that really you?",she asked"indeed it is Ma'am",i say politely.

George's father never liked me."Freddie",george says,i look at him,he's changed so much."Y you've changed",i say"come in",Brian says,grabbing my good hand.We walked into the living room.George followed me to the kitchen"please tell me that's your dad",he says"i don't have parents George,i'm.......a sex slave,you can't tell your parents or anything that you know about this"i say"i wont",he says.

"i like it here,i've been living with someone else for those five years then a couple days ago i'm here,i already managed to break my arm",i sigh. George helped me make the drinks."remember Jacques?",i ask "yes",he says.

"well,turns out his family killed my sister,now they're out for me",i say."What?",George asked"his family want me now",i say.we finish the drinks."George,you didn't have to help him"his mother,lesley says."i wanted to mother,its clear he has a broken arm,i haven't seen the squirt in the five years",George teased.I sat on Brian's lap."so Freddie,how have you been?",Lesley asked.

"i've been okay,still trying to get past my sisters death",i say,Max came to me,knowing i was going into an episode.I went into the other living room,George followed me.i was calming down from an episode.Max on my lap"hey,you okay?",he asked,i flip him off."Freddie,you're scaring me",he says. 

"i have PTSD George,from being made to watch my sister get murdered ,that replays everytime",i say."Freddie!",Brian yelled,that wasn't an angry yell.i bolted into the living room"shit",i mentally curse,,Brian,George and his parents leave the room,"J J Jacques",i say."you've grown",i say."so have you",he spat."what do you want?i'm already dealing PTSD from your family making me watch them murde my sister!",i say."they were meant to get you",he says.

Police turned up with Roger and john,they wont leave us alone.I went into a PTSD episode.I backed away,Max alerting me.Brian came in,he sat me on his lap,i took deep breaths."Jacques Abadi you're under arrest!",,the cop says"i'll fucking get you!",Jacques says.

"its okay kitten",Brian says.i took my medication,George and his parents came back in."Freddie,you need to come with us please,he's gonna hurt you!",John says"No,he would never hurt me",i whimper."i'll never hurt him",Brian says."George,i'm kicking you out",his dad says"what",George says"i don't want a gay in my house ",that really sent George over the edge.i go to him,hugged him.

"you can always stay here",i say."i promise",i smile,i pouted at my master"fine",he says."dinners at six!",he calls out to us.i nodded.Roger and John left to go home.We go to my room."so what's the story",he asked"Well,considering i've been here almost two days,i like it here,he's really nice,he's my master,i have to obey to him,i kinda already broke one his rules,never disrupt his meetings,gave him a blowjob,i ended up with a spanking",i say.

"Freddie",i look at George"yes",i say"i.....i wanna join!",he blurts"that's okay",i say."you can take my place while i heal",i say."Sir",i say,walking into the dining room"yes he can join",he says,"i know you were gonna ask Kitten",he says.

We sat for dinner,take out."with the rules,its the same i set for Freddie,",he says.

"call me sir,only if you feel comfortable,Always use the safeword when you feel like you want to stop.Fail to obey to these rules results in punishment of my choice.Bedtime is nine.Dinner is always the minute i get back from work",he says,i nodded."any swearing towards me is also punishment,disrupt my meetings.punishment,you must wear a collar of Freddie's choice",he grins."go get it kitten",he says"yes sir",i say.i go to his room.

i found the box of collars,lay out three,i picked the baby blue one ,it has 'baby bear' engraved onto the name plate.i brought it down."good choice kitten",he says,kissing my lips."George,come here"Brian says."go on,its okay",i smile.The collar is put round his neck."bedtime is at nine,right now Freddie's being punished,he'll be going at seven",he says,"yes sir",i say.

It hit seven,"up to bed kitten",he says"yes sir",i say"forgetting something",he says"Goodnight",i say,he kissed my head.I took off the collar so it wont dig into my neck.i put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms.i got in bed,fell asleep.

** _October Fifteenth 1992,thursday_ **

I had just woke up,i felt sick.i walk to my bathroom,leant in front of the toilet and let it out into the toilet bowl.I eventually washed my mouth out,put my collar on,brushed my hair out,i felt like shit.i left Max out of his vest.i brush my teeth,walked downstairs."you look like shit",master says

"thank you sir,i don't feel so good",i say."c'mere kitten",he says,he puts me on the counter.he took my temperature"fever",he says."back to bed",he says,i nodded,went back to bed in his room,curling up under his warm duvet."i'm leaving for my meeting",he says to me,"you can stay in my bed",he says"thank you sir",i say,he kissed my head."get some rest,drink lots",he says,i nodded. 

He left for his meeting,i go downstairs,made myself a chamomile and honey tea."what are you doing?",Paul,i forgot he lives with us,i dropped it"Paul!",i screech,forgetting about my throat.he chuckled,i change my hoodie,i made a new tea,cleaned up the other one.I go back to bed."Freddie?",i hear George says"come in",i say."Good morning",i smile.he sat next to me,i had made him a tea,i hand it to him."thanks",he says.

"you're gonna need the energy",i say.I took the cough syrup.i finish my tea.I went downstairs but collapsed in the kitchen.Hours passed as i start waking up on the sofa,sir by my side."i've told you to stay in bed",he says"i'm sorry",i say."i'll let you off with warning",he says.he puts an ice pack on my forehead.

**_ A week later,October 22nd 1992,Friday _ **

I got my splint off,i felt better.Right now sir is in a meeting,george and i plan on being naughty.i sat under the table.the minute he sat down,i pull down his trousers and boxers,George snuck under too.i gave Sir a blow job,George played with his balls.Max is in my room,i had already fed him.sir looks at me and George i smile.i felt him stroke my cheek,i love it when he does,i kiss his palm.

i let George take over.i suck on sir's balls.his meeting finished.i pull back,hitting my head on the table,harshly.he pulled me out from under the table."look at me",he says,i do."what have i said",he asked"don't disrupt your meetings",i say.he kissed the back of my head,i winced.

he pulled me and George to his room.we got on the bed,laying naked,he restrained us to the bed."both of you are naughty little boys",he says.he flicked my balls,i yelped."ah quiet",he says"yes sir",i say."both are you aren't cumming",he says.he stripped down,stretched me."i want to hear your moans kitten",he says."ah sir~",i moaned,feeling his fingers brush my prostate,hr pressed into it."oh yes",i shudder.

he grabbed a butt plug."its okay kitten,colour?",he asked"green sir",i say."its gonna burn at first",he cooed,putting it inside me"ah~",i whimper"i know it burns",he says,kissing my lips.he turns it on low,moved onto George,did the same to him,Brian puts me on my hands and knees"i'm gonna spank you twenty times",he says"yes sir,i've been naughty",i say"yes you have",he says,picking up the paddle.

he landed the first strike"one sir,thank you sir!",i have to thank him after every spank."Y yellow",i croak,he puts the paddle down,came to me."look at me kitten",he says.I do,he wipes my eyes,gave me water to drink,took out the buttplug."Are you okay to continue?",he asked,i shook my head"Wanna cuddle",i say,he untied George,took out his buttplug "i'm still punishing you george",Brian says to him.

i felt him the soothing salve on my arse.i pull up my boxers,jogging bottoms,hoodie.everything is put away,George went to my room.Master pulls me to his chest for a cuddle.


	4. Cuddles

** _Dental mirror and Explorer:_ **

**_ October 22nd,Friday 1992 _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

As Master and i cuddled,i got sleepy."go to sleep Kitten",he cooed.i tuck myself into his chest"there's a good boy",he cooed.he left the room.

**_ Three hours later,jacques Family dungeon _ **

I woke up tied to a chair,topless,shit,Jacques dungeon."if it isn't little Freddie",Thomas....."let me go you sick bastard!",i yell"don't fucking yell at me",he growled,i got beat.i couldn't break my bonds.they beat me with whips,fists,anything to hurt me."now your 'master' isn't here to save you",Jacques,"let me go",i say.

"what do you want from me!",i yell.I had open cuts on my front."POLICE,open up!",i hear, they break the door down"Help!",i screamed,crying."kitten!",Brian"Brian!",i screamed,he ran in"you",he says.he untied me.i cried into his chest."i'm gonna take you to the hospital",he says"Wanna go home,please",i whimper"alright",he gave in.

"its alright Kitten",he cooed."it hurts",i sniffled.he took me home,we got home,he took me inside to his room,cleaned me up."i know it hurts",he cooed."we'll cuddle,hmm?",he says,i nodded.he changed me into a hoodie and jogging bottoms.he held me to his chest."S s sir?",i hear George stammer."come join",Brian says.

"Shh Kitten",sir cooed to me.shushing me,cooing to me.the hours passed."is my kitten feeling better?",he asked"yes sir",i say."i want to play",he smirked,George was downstairs,i stripped down carefully."lets check those cuts",he says."it hurts",i say"i know Kitten",he cooed.he picked up the cream,puts it on my cuts gently rubbing.he pulled down my boxers,"arms together",he says,he wrapped the leather handcuffs around my wrists.

he did the same to my ankles.he went over to his box of toys.he picked up a long fluff feather"well then,since my kitten is ticklish",he says before tickling under my balls.i squealed,giggling madly."coochie coochie coo!",he teased,he picked up a toothbrush,turned it on,putting it on my dick"ah sir!",i moaned.

he used a cock ring to keep the toothbrush in place while still tickling my balls,he moved to my armpits...."S sir!",i giggle"tickle tickle Freddie,you're gonna be good,take it like a good boy",he says"yes sir!",i squealed.he spider tickled my armpits."maybe raspberries would help",he smile"N no!"i giggled more.

"coochie coochie coo",he baby talked me,i squealed more feeling him blow raspberries on my tummy.he gave me a break.i felt him stretch me."i'm not even done with your punishment",he says.he fingered me."Oh sir~"i moaned"shh kitten",he hushed me.I bucked once his finger hit my prostate"i'm gonna cum sir,can i cum?",i ask"No",he says.

i put my head on his shoulder.he kissed my head."i've got you kitten",he says.he tickled my neck,i squeak.he pulled his finger out,i whimper."shh",he cooed.he picked up a feather duster and buttplug,he went back to fingering me,he put the buttplug in.then tickled the tip of my cockhead with the duster.I moaned.

"Sir~",i moaned."hush kitten",he says.he fucked me senseless.he wouldn't let me cum,he kept the cock ring on me."good boy",he says."you can cum kitten",he says,i released over my tummy.i hissed.he swallowed my load.he undid the leather handcuffs around my wrists and ankles,gently cleaning up my tummy.

he put the buttplug in my ass.he pulled up my boxers,jogging bottoms,i put on a hoodie.i go and brush my teeth,feeling the vibrator turn on and hit my prostate"Oh fuck!",i moaned"language!",Master called out,sternly.i spat out the toothpaste,

Brian makes us dinner,we sat down to eat,the vibrator nuzzling my prostate."mm",i hum.

"eat up Kitten",he says,George was already eating."S sir?",i stammer"yes",he says"C could i u use the b bathroom",i half moan"go ahead",he says,i ran to the bathroom,George followed me.i pull out the plug,tugged on my cock.i bit into a towel."Freddie",George"G go away,he wont know",i moaned.

i grab a cock ring to stop myself cumming."he wont know,let me finger you",George says,"No",i say"gotta be good",i say,i pull up my boxers after putting the plug in."Kitten?baby bear?",oh shit.i brush my teeth again,used the mouthwash,flossed between my teeth,took my medication..

I went over to masters bedroom,got in his bed.Master came in"oh you cheeky kitten",he says"cuddles sir",i giggle"on your knees",he says,i do,he tied my hands behind my back,he pulled down my boxers"Kitten",he says"i'm sorry sir",i say"what did you do?",he asked"wanked sir....",i say"why?",he asked.i didn't answer,he made me suck his cock,he grabs my hair,i deep throat him.

he moaned.i fondle his balls."Kitten,you really are cute",he says."gonna ah cum kitten",he moaned.i squeezed his cock to stop him cumming.i smirked,prodding at his whole,"who's the master now",i say"you've just got yourself punishment",he says."open your mouth",i obeyed,he put a pacifier gag around my head.

"No taking it off",he says.I nodded.he pushed me onto the bed.he pulled off my boxers,pounded into me with lube and condom.i moaned into the gag."you're being so good Freddie",he cooed."good boy Kitten",he says."cum for me Kitten",he cooed.

he cleaned me up gently,i put on boxers.I decided to a brat."get ready for bed",he says,i shook my head.george came in,in a hoodie with no jogging bottoms."you too baby bear",Brian says,George obeyed,i grab his hand."Kitten",master says.i cross my arms,pouting."get ready for bed",he says,tilting my chin."Nuh",i spoke through the gag in my mouth.

"What was that?",he asked"Nuh daddy",i act like a brat."Bratty boys get punished",he says."bratty boys get tickled",he says,he tickled my sides fast making me squirm,he peppered my neck in kisses,"get ready for bed",he says.I put on a hoodie."Jogging bottoms",he says,i shook my booty at him.

"do you want to go in the baby room?",he asked."don't cawre",i say through the gag."alright then,punishment set",he says,i look at with wide eyes"did it to yourself",he says,picking me up,i nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck.He took me to the baby room.there's a crib in my size with enough room,blue walls,change table.

big bed too.I mean a really big bed.for three."you choosie big boy bed or crib",he says.I point to the bed.he took out the gag"Sir?",he looked at me"yes kitten",he says"is is it okay to be little?",i ask"of course it is",he says."i'd never hurt you Kitten,ever",he says,kissing my forehead,"Get some rest",he says,i nodded,he tucked me in"G'night",he says"goodnight sir",i yawned,"paci's are in the top drawer,stuffies are in the crib and closet",he says,i nodded,Max came in.

he slept on a blanket.I got up,went to crib,picked out a stuffie,i kinda wanted to be a little.distract myself from my PTSD.i pick a paci too.i got back in bed.curled up.

**_ October 23rd 1992,Saturday _ **

"Kitten,time to wake up",Master cooed."Good morning",he smiled,brushing hair from my eyes."roger and John are here",he says.i got dressed into a hoodie and jeans,i would stay with Roger and John from time to time,Brian let me.just as long as they bring me back.I brush my teeth,it gave George and Brian more time to bond.

i had showered"kitten!"he called,i walk downstairs with my bag,Max too."be good kitten",he says"yes sir",i say.he pulled me into a love hug."use your manners,okay?",he says,i nodded.he kissed my head."don't even think about trying to get me arrested",Brian says to Roger.i left with them."he's gonna hurt you Freddie",Roger says"shut up",i say."he wont hurt me,he hasn't.why do you hate him",i ask.

"i'm not going with you",i say"Freddie",Roger says"you're not my brother Roger,you were adopted,cocky little shit",i spat."i'd rather have kareem back",i say."he's not coming back,Kareem's in the Navy",Roger says"he'll be back",i spat.

"i'm not going with you Roger,you're just a traitor so are you John,both of you leave",i say,i went back inside."i'm not going sir",i say."what's wrong?",he asked,i started crying."R roger.....he brought up my actual brother",i sniffle"what about him",he asked"my actual brother is in the navy",i say.

"i want to see him again",i sniffle."look outside",Brian says to me,he's still my master.Kareem."C c can i sir?",i ask"go on,i know you want to",he cooed."Kareem!",i squeal"freddie?",he says,i ran to him,he lifts me up."i missed you little brother",he says."i missed you so much Kareem",i say."this is where you're living now",he says,i nodded."i don't want you to leave again!",i huff"i'm not leaving,my years are done",he says"i'm Thirty two Freddie",he smiles.

he puts me down,i dragged him inside.Brian picked me up. "thank you",i squeak"oh kitten,i've already said,i'll get you anything you want",he says.

"i promise"he says."you're the person caring for my brother"Kareem says"Brian,i'm a billionaire",Brian says"yes i own this mansion",he says."Freddie,how's kash",Kareem says"she's dead Kareem.....she got murdered when i was twelve,you had already left for the navy,",i say.Paul came out,he had been working most of the day"Paul,this is Kareem,my brother",i say.

"Paul Prenter,i took care of Freddie before Brian",Paul says."i'm seventeen Kareem,its been five years",i say.I'm not wearing the cock ring or buttplug.

"you've missed a lot",i say."what about roger and John?",he asked"Dentists",i say."they're trying to take me away from here,i'm happy being here",i say."since kash got murdered,i have PTSD",i say.i went into an episode.Max alerting me,i slid down the sofa,Max laying across my lap.Brian made chamomile and honey tea,he gave a cup to me.

I pushed it away."What's wrong?",he asked"my tummy hurts",i say,he carried me to his bathroom,its bigger than mine,he set me down on the floor with a fluffy towel.he started a bubble bath.i keep my boxers on.

"in you get kitten",he cooed.he washed my hair then moved to my armpits,he was gentle once getting to my tummy."i know kitten",he cooed.he got me out the bath dried off with fluffy towels.i put on a hoodie and boxers,he bent me over the tub."W w what are you doing sir?",i ask"shh kitten",he says,i saw an enema,i squirmed"take a deep breath",he says"in",he says,i do"let it out",he cooed,i do"good boy",he cooed.

"this is only the soap one,gotta make sure you're all clean",he says."i'm gonna stretch you",he says.I nodded.he scissored me open."t that feels nice sir",i say."i'm gonna put it in",he says.i nodded,he put the tube in"relax kitten",he says.i felt it shoot into me,i squeal.he rubs my back softly.he pulled it out gently.then flushed out the soap with plain water.

he rubs my back softly,he left the bathroom,i took a piss,then tried to have a _bowel_ moment.i took a deep breath.

**_ Time skip! _ **

Master came back in.i washed my hands."all done?",he asked,i nodded."feeling better",he asked"a little",i say.he carried me.master sat on the sofa with me in his lap,his arms around me."Sir,my tummy hurts",i say"i know it hurts",he says.

he grabbed a fluffy towel,gently holding it to my tummy,my cuts had come open."i know you're sore",he cooed.i grabbed my stuffie,snuggled up to him.he wraps his arm around me."go to sleep Kitten",he says.I eventually fell asleep.Brian carries me to bed.he put me in his bed."goodnight Kitten",he cooed.

**_ October 24th 1992,Monday _ **

I opened my eyes a little,found my master cuddling me.i snuggle into him."good morning",he cooed.he kissed my cheek."Sir",i say"mm kitten",he says"w would you adopt George and i?",i ask"Freddie,kitten,adoption is a long process",he says,i pouted"alright,i'll see what i can do",he smiled."go get dressed",he says.

"paul wants to give you a check up and cleaning",he added,i nodded,yawning.i brush my teeth,brushed my hair,put on a winnie the pooh hoodie and my blue jeans."Daddy,can you braid my hair?",i ask"of course Kitten",he smiled,he did it in a french braid.He took me to the dental exam room,he has in the mansion.

i sat on the chair,Paul came in."Ready?",he asked,i nodded.he leaned the chair back."Open wide Freddie",he says,after putting on gloves and mask,he picked up the mirror and explorer.he checked my teeth.he puts down the explorer down,picking up the dental polisher,he put the paste on it."keep your mouth open",he says,i nodded,i took a breath and let him.he sat behind my head when he cleans my teeth.

he pulled back my left cheek with the mirror to get to my back teeth."almost done",he says.he put it down.rinsed out my mouth,checked my teeth again."all done",he says."Freddie,i do recommend braces on your bottom teeth",he says"What?!",i say"its okay",he says."I don't mind doing it now",he says."go on then",i sigh.

"Open wide Freddie",he says.i look at master,he held my hand.After twenty minutes,Paul got the braces on."all done Freddie",he says,sitting up the chair."D d does it look okay?",i ask"yes it does Freddie,you look handsome",Paul says.

I blushed."its true you do look handsome",Brian says. "give me a smile",he says,i do,showing off my bright smile.he got a picture.Brian and i left the room.Paul too.Brian/master made us dinner,"baby bear!",he called.George came down,i sat at the table."try and eat kitten",sir says,i nodded.

i picked at it.it hurt to eat."sir,it hurts",i say"i know kitten",he says.I sniffle.I felt George put his hand on my knee.i couldn't finish it."go rest in bed",he tells me,i nodded"yes sir",i say.I went up to bed.


	5. Adopted?

**_ Brians pistol: _ **

**_ October twenty fifth 1992,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I woke up to master rubbing my back."good morning",he cooed."Morning sir",i giggle.he pins me down and tickles my sides."S sir!"i squealed."awe tickle tickle!",he says,he tickled behind my ears.i giggle,squirming.he picked up a feather,using it to tickle behind my ears.he dropped it and spider tickled my tummy and sides.

"Brian!Open the door!",master looked at me"its Roger",he sighs,we go downstairs,after i got dressed,he unlocked the door."What?",Brian says."I want to talk",Roger says."fine",Brian says,ruffling my hair."go get dressed kitten",he says."mm no",i decided to be a brat."now before i punish you",he says."i don't wanna!",i whined.

"okay then,over my lap",he says"yes sir",i say,he put me over his knee,sitting down,pulled down my boxers."how many do you deserve for being a brat?",he asked"twenty sir",i say"good boy",he says,he picked up the paddle,brought it down on my bare tooshie."one sir thank you",i say."good boy",he says. 

"Two sir,thank you sir",i hiss.

it continued until we got to twenty."good boy,you were so good",he cooed.he put soothing salve on my sore tooshie."are you okay to sit up?",he asked,i nodded,i carefully do it.he lifts me onto his lap."what do you want?",i ask Roger."to apologise for how i acted,i don't Freddie getting hurt",he says"bullshit",i mumble..( **A/N:BULLSHIT FUCKING BULLSHIT** ).

"its not me you apologise to",Brian says"i'm sorry Freddie,i don't want you getting hurt",he says"get out",i say."i don't want to see you again",i spat.I got my backpack,it has my pills,leashes for Max,spare vests,i put a vest on Max,leash to,i got my trainers on,i ran out the front door.I heard them after me in the car,Brian in his rolls royce,Roger in his range rover.i ran to where my sister was buried.

I went to her grave,sat and cried"i miss you Kashy",i say"i'm sorry i didn't help you",i sniffle.i lay a rose on her grave."why Kashy?i could've got them for you,you would still be here!",i cried into my knees.i felt a hand on my shoulder"little Freddie",Jacques"get the fuck away from me",i say.he sat next to me"go away Jac",i say."listen,i'm sorry for being a jerk to you",he says"piss off Jac,i don't want to talk to you,you murdered my sister,gave me PTSD for the rest of my fucking life",i snap.

i had stolen one of Brian's guns....I took it out,its a pistol."don't make me shoot you",i say.i stood up."get the fuck away from here",i say."No",he says,hand on my shoulder,i drew the gun."get your hand off me",i say.i put it to his chest."Drop the gun!",shit.i pick up my bag,put the gun inside and ran for it,"i accept your apology Jac,we need to run!",i say,we ran for it.i tripped and knocked myself unconscious.

I woke up hours later in the hospital,handcuffed to the bed,connected to an ECG and IV.my bag on the floor,the gun in masters hand."i'm disappointed with you",he says.i look away"look at me kitten",he says"get out please",i say."i'm not leaving",he says."don't fucking touch me",i snapped"attitude",he says.

the officer came in with Jac in handcuffs."i'm sorry Mon cheri(my darling)",he says."Ca va(its okay)",i say.he looked at my bag,winked at me,i grab it,looked at it,he left me his gun,unloaded.i got discharged."hands",Brian says,he put leather cuffs around my wrists.

I got in the car,max next to me.Master undoes the cuffs.I ran back to the place my sister was buried with my bag,max.i sat there,i thought Jac got arrested.i watch as he struggled,he kicked.he broke free,ran to me."i'm sorry!",he says"Jac,its okay",i say."i'm sorry for what i caused you Freddie",he says."jac,you made me watch my sister get murdered",i say.

"why do you think i ignored you for five fucking years",i snarled.i pull out the gun,shot Jacques in the head,heart.i killed him.i left the gun,ran with my bag and max.

I got caught by police,brian took my bag and max. I got arrested taken to the station,put in a holding cell until court that day.i wasn't happy,i was going into an episode.my heart rate increased.I felt dizzy"i i'm gonna faint",i warned before i did.

that was in the court room,i fainted in front of a judge,woke up a few minutes later to someone shining a light in my eyes."don't surround him",Brian spoke up."why shouldn't we?",an officer asked"he has PTSD for a matter of fact",Brian says"what are you?His father",they ask"yes i am",he says.i tried to sit up,i couldn't.

"B Bri?",i stammer"i'm right here",he says. they moved,to let him helped me up"i'm gonna be sick",i say.I was shown to the bathroom,where i puked up.Brian holding my hair back."i feel sick",i groan."you're in court Freddie",he says"yeah for a murder....i don't want to go to jail,i'm seventeen",i groaned before i puked up again."i need my medication",i say.he gave it to me. 

"did you really adopt me?",i ask"of course",he smiles"i still don't mind you calling me sir,daddy,brian",he says."can we talk about it later",i ask"of course kitten",he says."is he okay?"a different officer asked"he will be",Brian (dad) says."probably his nerves setting in,he has PTSD",he says,i nodded."i feel really sick",i say.

i washed out my mouth."i'll allow you to carry him,he can't even walk right",the officer smiled.Brian carried me,my arms around his neck.he sat me down in the chair.he went back to sit,he kept max with him,Roger's here too with Paul,george."all rise",the judge says,i couldn't.i made myself.

we were allowed to sit down."Farrokh Bulsara",the judge says"your honor,i go by Freddie",i say,he nods."freddie bulsara,why did you murder him?",i was asked."i mean,he deserved it really,his family murdered my sister your honor,made me watch it happen",i say."I call Mr Abadi to the stand",Jacques dads lawyer says.i'm screwed."Mr Abadi why did you murder the young mans sister?", he was questioned"she fucking deserved it,she and her brother,were little shits to my boy",he says"objection your honor!",i say"go ahead",he says"well,Mr Abadi is wrong,i was friends with his son before they murdered my sister,made me watch it happen,causing me to have PTSD from it",i say.

"i find Freddie Bulsara NOT GUILTY!",i just wont a court case.i was uncuffed and allowed to change.i ran into Brian's arms."I WON!",i say.

"well done son",he says."court isn't just over",the judge interrupts."considering,young man you're only seventeen,you get a choice of custody,to either stay with Mr May or live with Mr Taylor",he says"mr May",i say.

"sure?",he asked,i nodded"yes your honor",i say."i grant full custody of this lovely young man to Brian may!",the judge says.Brian held me."baby me",i giggle"alright then",he says,tickling my tummy,i giggle cutely.he held me bridal style.he put a paci in my mouth.We got home after a few minutes of driving."what do you wanna do kitten?",he asked"cuddle and movie",i yawn.

"go put on your onesie then",he says,i do,yawning,he put on winnie the pooh,pulling me onto his lap."love you dad",i yawn before falling asleep.

**_ five years into the future,1997,Monday,December 23rd _ **

I'm Twenty two now,i still live with Brian,he's my sugar daddy.he's thirty five."Kitten,wake up!",he yelled from downstairs,fucker.he had adopted both george and i when i was seventeen.I still have Max,i still had PTSD,i've managed to control it more."Freddie,get up",he says."fuck off",i say.

"don't make me spank you",he says.i roll my eyes."get up mister",he says.i had gotten my braces off at nineteen.i was a brat to be honest.i felt the duvet get pulled off me.

"get up kitten",he says."something called fuck off",i say tiredly"don't use that language with me kitten",he says"i'm Twenty two,you're thirty five",i say.he spanked my tooshie."first warning",he says."get up",he says.i had to.i brush my teeth,brush my hair."Kitten!baby bear!",he calls.i walk downstairs,in my hoodie and jeans.

Kareem had left for the Navy again."both of you eat up,long day ahead,both of you have a doctors appointment for shots,check up,then a dentist appointment,Freddie you're with Paul, George you're with Roger and John",he says.i groaned quietly,"Freddie,kitten",he says,i don't call him dad.

i finish my food"clean up after yourself!",he says."hmm no",i smirk"right over my lap",he says.i do,he pulled down my boxers.I was hard"someone's a little to eager",he says.he grabbed the flogger,putting me over the arm of the chair.he gagged me."right,you may be my son legally but you still obey to my rules",he says,he spanked me thirty times then an extra five to make the pain worse,i was sobbing .

"if you didn't act bratty,this wouldn't happen",he says.he took the gag out.he put the soothing salve on my tooshie.I pull up my boxers and jeans.He pulled me to his chest"asshole",i say"language kitten",he warned."it hurt",i hiss."i know kitten",he says."go get your shoes on",he says,i roll my eyes,max came to me,i put his leash on him.George got his on,

we got in the car"i'm gonna fucking murder you in your sleep",i mumble"i heard that kitten",he warns,i roll my eyes"Freddie,just because you're twenty two doesn't mean you should be a brat",he says"i have a boyfriend",i blurted."Kitten",he says.

we got to the doctors office."i should've chose roger when i had the chance",i say."be lucky you chose me Freddie,you would've been in prison",he says.

"like i give a shit",i spat.George went first,i stood outside."don't give me attitude",he says"i don't care",i say."look at me",he says,i do"what",i say.he grabbed my chin"you better watch your attitude,you're really pushing it",he warns.

"Well,i'm a brat anyway",i say."go fuck yourself,Roger told me what you did",i say."you disgust me",i say."fucking murderer",i spat.he pulled a gun on me,i kick it away from him"don't you dare,i trusted you Brian",i say."get back in there",he says"No,you can't make me",i say.my anger took over,i punched him.i ran back to the mansion,upset"Freddie",Paul says"leave me alone",i yell,i got to my room,locked the door behind me,Max sat on the bed,i put on a T shirt and jogging bottoms.

I curled up under my fluffy duvet,crying."Freddie taylor May!"he calls,i ignored him,Max snuggled me.

"open the door",he says"G go away",i say."open the door Kitten",he says,i wouldn't,he unlockedit with a key."wont my kitten look at me",he says"no,go away",i say."nope",he says,sitting on the bed."look at me Kitten,i didn't mean to harsh to you",he says"liar",i say."oh really",he says.

i felt his fingers tickling my tummy"St stop it",i say."Nope,i wanna see your face",he says"N not gonna hahahppen",i slightly giggle."was that a giggle?"he teased"n no",i squirm,he pinned me down on my back,arms above me."all you gotta do is give in,let me give you a cuddle",he says"never",i say"alright then",he says,handcuffing my hands above me"here comes the tickle monster",he says.

he tickled my sides madly."someone's tummy is dirty",he says,he picked up a feather duster,pretending to clean my tummy"i'm sorry!",i squeal."that's what i wanted to hear",he says,cooing over me.he undid the leather handcuffs."awe look at you kitten",he says."Father",i say."i'm not gonna stop",he says.

"i'm just gonna fuss over you",he says,pinching my cheek"Stop it",i say."Dad!",we hear George scream.i started laughing. only to get tickled again.he smirked against my tummy before blowing a raspberry,i kick his back."don't laugh at him",he warned me."you are gonna get cuddled,i don't care",he says."No,i don't want your cuddles",i say."they suck",i say"what do you mean they suck?!"he asked"they do suck,not as good",i say."paul cuddled me better!",i say."True!",i hear him say.

"well then",Brian says,he tickled me again,this time all over."St stop!",i giggle."Nope",he says,he tickled under my arms."St stohohohop!I i meahahn it!",i laugh,he kept tickling me,he got behind my ears."let me cuddle you,fussy boy",he says.spanking my tooshie"meanie",i say.he changed me into a fucking onesie.i changed into a hoodie while he tickled my sides.I put on jogging bottoms .

he wrapped his arms around me,i struggled"St stop it,this isn't funny",i say"let me cuddle you kitten",he says"No!",i snap."i'm Twenty two,i don't need to be cuddled like a fucking child,go ask george",i snapped."i'm fucking leaving",i say"No you're not",he says"i am and i will,i'll live with my boyfriend",i say"No,you wont,you live here under my roof under my rules",he says"i don't need your dumbass cuddles Brian,you realise how illegal it was back in _'92_ ",i say.

"I don't care kitten,i'm your father anyway",he says"i don't want your cuddles",i say"fine",he says.going to ask George,i roll my eyes,stayed in my room."Freddie,open the door",Paul,i do"what",i sigh."what's with your attitude",he asked."i just want to be left alone",i say."i know what he did",i say."Freddie",he says"leave me alone Paul please",i say,he does,patting my knee,kissing my cheek.

At least he cares about me.i fell asleep in bed,tossed and turned.This is my life now being stuck with a sugar daddy,


	6. 𝒞𝒽𝓇𝒾𝓈𝓉𝓂𝒶𝓈 𝒞𝒶𝓋𝒾𝓉𝒾𝑒𝓈

**_ December twenty fifth 1997,Wednesday,(two days later) _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Great,Christmas,i hate it now."Freddie,time to get up",i roll my eyes"fuck off",i say quietly,i got my tooshie spanked again"stop touching me Brian",i say."get up then kitten",he says"No",i say."are you crying?",he asked."No,leave me alone",i say.Paul came in,i pull the duvet over my head."what's wrong Freddie?",he asked"leave me alone",i snapped,max licked my face,i bury my face in his fur,trying not to cry.

Brian left the room,the tears came.i sobbed into my pillow."what's wrong tiger?",Paul asked."I its not fair Paul",i say."what's not fair?",he asked."its always me that gets spanked,never George,whenever he does something,i get the spanking,its not fair",i sniffled."No wonder why you've been so down",he says.

"C'mere tiger",he says.he gave me one of his tight hugs.

"I close my eyes and I can see.The world that's waiting up for me.That I call my own.Through the dark, through the door.Through where no one's been before.But it feels like home,They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy.They can say, they can say I've lost my mind.I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy.We can live in a world that we design.

'Cause every night I lie in bed.The brightest colors fill my head.A million dreams are keeping me awake.I think of what the world could be.A vision of the one I see.A million dreams is all it's gonna take.A million dreams for the world we're gonna make,There's a house we can build.Every room inside is filled.With things from far away.The special things I compile.Each one there to make you smile.On a rainy day,

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy.They can say, they can say we've lost our minds.I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy.Runaway to a world that we design.Every night I lie in bed.The brightest colors fill my head.A million dreams are keeping me awake.I think of what the world could be.A vision of the one I see.A million dreams is all it's gonna take.A million dreams for the world we're gonna make.

However big, however small.Let me be part of it all.Share your dreams with me.You may be right, you may be wrong.But say that you'll bring me along.To the world you see.To the world I close my eyes to see.I close my eyes to see.very night I lie in bed.A million dreams are keeping me awake.A million dreams, a million dreams.I think of what the world could beA vision of the one I see.A million dreams is all it's gonna take.A million dreams for the world we're gonna make.

for the world we're gonna make",i sang while brushing my hair out."there's my energetic Freddie",Paul says.i finish tying it up,i had already brushed my teeth.we went downstairs."good morning",George says,i roll my eyes,Paul gave me the warning look. "freddie's not feeling not to good",he lied.I went along with it.i sat at the kitchen table,eating breakfast,pancakes with whipped cream,strawberries,blueberries,syrup.

"bloody hell sugar high",paul teased.i pouted at him.he kissed my forehead.i finish my breakfast,cleaned up after myself,brushed my teeth again."oh Freddie!",Paul called,i bolted downstairs"ha!gotcha!",he says"paul!",i laugh.i lay my head against his chest."i remember how cheeky you were at fourteen",he says.

"always sneaking out after dark,smoking",he says,i blushed red with embarrassment."to me,you'll always be my son",he says.i teared up.I went to my room to grab.....adoption papers,i had decided,i wanted Paul to be my father.I put the papers in an envelope.i put his name on it.i walked downstairs.i waited until everyone had did their presents."Freddie",he says,he gave me a box,i open it,tearing up ,it was necklace with my name on it"thank you!",i squeak.

I gave paul the papers."open it",i say.he does."Freddie",he says."i want you to be my father",i say."yes",he says.he signed it.got my last name changed to his."you're my son now",he says."i've always wanted you to be my dad",i admit.i felt him tickling my ribs."St stohohohohp!",i giggled."hmm i wont",he says,tickling me harder.I squealed.

we got back to the mansion,i bolted,he chased me,wiggling his fingers at me"get back here cheeky",he says"No!",i laugh,he caught me,tickling my tummy.he slid his hands under my hoodie and tickled my armpits"St stohohohop it!"i laugh."round and round the garden like a teddy bear one step,two step.TICKLE YOU UNDER THERE",he teased.

he madly tickled down my ribs."Tickle tickle Freddie",he says.then i did it"D dad!",i giggle.he kept going.i felt his fingers go in little circles up my sides to my ribs."St stohohop!I it tickles!",i laugh"supposed to,its tickling for a reason!",he says.i fell to the floor in giggles."you're gonna kill him",George says"i wont,i know his limit to tickling",dad(paul) says.

he gave in and stopped tickling me.i wrap my arms around his neck."you're the best dad i could ask for",i say.he wipes my tears."i promise to take care of you",he says."i really do Freddie Tiger",he says."you better stick to that then",Brian says"i cared for him when he was twelve",dad says.then the doorbell rang,i look outside Kareem.I bolt to the door,open it"Kareem!",i say"Squirt",he says"i'm twenty two,its been five years!",i say.

"which one of you has been taking care of him?",Kareem asked"i have,i'm his father",dad(paul) says."i asked him to adopt me",i say."Freddie's my little tiger",dad says"stop calling me that!",i giggle"never",he says."you are due a check up with the doctor",he says,i froze."what's wrong Tiger?",he asked"i uh,,,i uh",i stammer"he doesn't like needles",Kareem spoke up.i nodded.

"Tiger",dad says."we'll get your flu shot done then i'll give you a check up,after Brian makes dinner,we'll settle down,i mean it",he says,i nodded."yes dad",i smile.

he took me to the doctors office.I had been pacing back and forth,shaking like hell."i'm scared",i squeaked."Calm down",he says."Can't",i sighed,he pulled me down."Freddie prenter?",the nurse calls,"come on",dad says.I stood up"its okay to be scared",he says.i sat on the bed,took off my jacket,i have a T shirt under it.

I got my flu shot."brother?",she asked"dad",i say"he's my dad",i say.I got a doctors check up.We went home"well?",Brian asked"he got nervous,paced,back and forth,eventually got it done,no complaints,i don't advise giving him sugar after",dad sighs,i smile at him,happy with my reward for being a **_'good boy'_**

"The nurse cooed at him thinking he was nineteen!",dad says."No,it was sixteen",i say.I finish my sweet treat."in my office now",dad says,i nodded.I sat on the chair.he leaned it back."Open wide",he says,i obeyed.he picked up the mirror and explorer.he sat behind my head,its easier.i ignored the scraping sound.

yelping when he hit my bad tooth,i had a cavity and hid it from him "i'm not mad",he says.he put the explorer down picked up the numbing gel."this'll feel a little cold",he says,i nodded,he put it around my bad tooth,picked up the needle"small pinch",he cooed.he injected the numbing stuff."it'll kick in soon",he says.

it did."numb?",he asked,"yeah",i say."open really big tiger",he says.I do as i'm told,he picked up the drill,cleaned out the tooth.he filled it too,polished it off.

he cleaned my teeth as well,being gentle."you're being so good Freddie",he cooed."almost done",he says.he soon finished a few minutes later."all done tiger",he cooed,sitting up the chair.

**_ December Twenty sixth 1997,Thursday _ **

"Tiger,time to wake up",dad cooed softly."go away",i mumble tiredly."you gotta get up",he says."i don't wanna",i say."i know",he says."you feel clammy and warm",he says."don't feel well",i admit

i rub my eyes tiredly.turned to face him. **(A/N:PAUL IS THE BEST DAD EVER!!!!!!!!!!).**

he's the best dad i could as for."sit up tiger",i do,coughing into my arm."tell me what hurts",he says"my throat",i croaked."and my tummy",i say."i know being sick sucks Freddie",dad says.i grab my bin and puked up.dad rubs my back softly.Dad made me take a pregnancy test.i took it.

i waited two minutes,gave it to him."positive",he says."try to eat",he says"yes dad",i say.I sat at the table.he made me breakfast."thank you dad",i say"good boy tiger",he says."right little gentleman",Brian says.i blushed.i ate it."roger and John are here!",Brian calls.

I walk to the door."you've grown",he says"i'm Twenty two",i say."what do you want",i ask,"well.....John and i wanted to know if you would move in with us?",he asked"No,Paul adopted me",i say."yes i did",he says,kissing my head."D don't t tickle me",i nervously giggle."what was that?tickle you?",he teased,wiggling his fingers at me.

he tickled my sides."D dahahahd!",i giggle."coochie coochie coo~",he teased,tickling my tummy madly and my sides making me squeal."i tap!i tap!"i squeal.A storm started,i whimper,grabbing my blanket"What's wrong tiger?",dad asked"hate thunderstorms",i whimper.

i felt his arm wrap around me."its alright tiger",he says"they aren't that bad",he says"lies",i hiss."did you just call me a liar?!",he asked"yes i did!",i say"Alright then,",he says"Brian hold his arms up!",dad says"gladly",Brian smiled,holding my arms above me. while dad tickled under them.

he tickled my armpits.i giggled.i hadn't gone to therapy in fucking days,they gave in.dad drove me to therapy.its group therapy,i went in alone,Max with me of course."Freddie,would you like to go first?",Dr alpin asks"sure",i say."i'm Freddie,i'm Twenty two,i live with my adoptive father,i have a service dog for PTSD",i say.

"Freddie,one thing you did in the last few years",Dr alpin says"Well.......i uh........ _murdered_ the person who killed my sister when i was a kid",i say."and yes i won the court case against his father",i swallow hard.i took time outside the room,Max on my lap,Dr alpin came out."Freddie",he says."tell me,why did you do it",he asked"i had to,i wanted to murder the person who killed my sister",i say. 

"You!",shit,"i......I......thought you got jailed",i say."you thought wrong",Mr Abadi says,where's a gun when you need one.I pulled one from Max's vest."Freddie,put the gun down",Dr alpin says..Mr abadi raised a gun at me,threatened to shoot."Drop the weapon!",the police.i put mine away."MR Abadi you're under arrest!",they say,putting him in handcuffs.

then i got put in handcuffs."you're under arrest for attempted murder",the officer says,i didn't fight it,i got put it in a cop car.sighed.the officer brought max out.putting him in with me.the ride to the station was silent."you're the same kid i arrested five years ago",he says"y yeah",i stammer.

"how are you",he asked"doing good",i say."there a lot of Stuff about that billionaire he hides,he doesn't own that mansion,his company does,he's a pedophile,i've arrested him for sexual assault in the past",the officer says,i swallow hard."d didn't he kill someone?",i ask"oh yeah.....he did,he killed a friend of Roger taylor's",he says"Roger's my fucking brother",i say."half brother"i correct myself.

"how's paul?",he asked"how do you know him",i ask"he use to be in the police force",the officer says"he's fine,in fact he's my father,he adopted me",i say.We got to the station,the officer took the handcuffs off me,i grabbed Max's leash."Max focus",i say.

I got one phone call.

**_................................... _ **

_( Paul, **Freddie)**_

_"hello?"_

_**"dad.....i need your help"** _

_"why?"_

_**"i** _ _**'ve been arrested for attempted murder"** _

_"how much"_

_**"Twenty"** _

_"alright tiger.......i cant believe you"_

_**............................................. ** _

I waited.i saw his car.he walked in"Freddie Taylor Prenter",he says,he grabbed my ear"ow let go!",i say"Nope",he says.he put me in the car with max,we eventually got home,he pulled in the house"What's he done?",Brian asked"Got arrested",dad says"over my lap",Brian says,i do.he pulled down my boxers,spanked me ten times."gonna spank you again",he says"yes sir",i say.

he spanked me an extra ten times making me the sting worse."don't bite me Kitten",he says.he put the soothing salve on my tooshie and pulled me to his room,pushing me down on his bed."strip down",he says,i do.whimpering.

he laid me on my back,he used the leather handcuffs to tie me to the bed.he picked up the lube and dildo,he stretched me first before fucking me with the dildo."O oh!",i moan."you like that"he asked"yes sir",i moan.he untied my wrists and ankles."fuck yourself",he says"y yes sir",i moaned,he grabbed my hands."slowly",i do"deep breath kitten",he says,i do.

its vibrating,i moaned,it nuzzled my prostate.he let me put my head on his shoulder."there you go kitten",he cooed"F feels good",i moan.he kissed my forehead."i'm gonna cum!",i moan"No you're not",he says,putting a vibrating cock ring on me.

he pulled out the dildo and fingered me.I moaned against his neck."y yellow",i croaked against his neck.

he had me pinned to the wall.he jerked me off,going slow"faster",i moaned"you can cum now",he says."good boy",he cooed."so good",he cooed to me,he tickled under my balls"Brian!",i squeak,he got me into my boxers,hoodie,jogging bottoms,"don't go",i say"i'm not",he says"only to get the duvet",he softly says,he spooned me but i turn to face him."G'night kitten,i love you",he says.

"i love you too",i yawn.

"Best christmas ever",i yawn"agreed",he chuckled.

**_...............A Million dreams for the world we_ ** _**'re gonna make.............** _

_𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝐸𝓃𝒹_


End file.
